What Happened Last Night?
by Electra Minos
Summary: After being stressed out with their disfunctional partners Maka and Tsubaki meet up with Blair and Liz for a girls sleepover. But when Blair comes back with alcohol... Maka and Tsubaki are in for an interesting night. MakaxTsubaki LEMON Now Completed!
1. Chapter 1

"What happened last night?" Maka looked up at the ceiling. She had a splitting headache. Tsubaki stirred next to her. "What did I do?" Maka tried to think back. Her headache wasn't making it easy for her. Evidence of last night activities was spread across the room. Maka stumbled across the room to the windows. She climbed over a sleeping Blair and Liz getting closer to the window. She reached for the curtain. As her fingers tightened around the light soft texture. A flash of memory returned.

"Hey guys I bought drinks!" Blair announced as she entered the room. Maka finished drawing the curtains, she went and sat down with Tsubaki and Liz. Patty was away with Kid so she wasn't there. The rest of the guys were away on a guy's weekend. Blair put down the bag, she quickly took out each bottle one by one.

"I can't believe you got so much." Liz commented. "It's the first time we'll be able to party."

"Yeah and there's no guys to ruin it!" Maka said happily. It had been ages since she had broken up with Soul. He was being a pain again, going after that new student. But the betrayal of a guy was nothing new to Maka. Her mother had left her because of her father's constant cheating. She could take it anymore. She knew she wasn't the only one. Tsubaki had been having troubles with Black*Star. He never seemed interested in her at all. He never saw the torment he put her through. Poor Tsubaki. Maka had seen her sitting in the class room alone. She had gone in at times and sat with her. They both normally talked about how much of a jerk their partners were. Maka didn't know why but she found herself draw to Tsubaki. She couldn't tell why but they had been getting closer and closer. It was time they were able to let their hair down. She was happy Tsubaki had agreed to come. It would help both of them get over there excuses for partners. Blair finished pulling the bottles out of the bag and tossed it away.

"I hope we don't waste any of these drinks." Tsubaki commented.

"You know what Blair thinks we should do?" Blair asked. The rest of them waited for her idea. "Blair thinks we should play a drinking game!"

So that was what was causing her to have this head ache. Maka pulled the curtains open, the bright sunlight flooded the room. Maka hissed at the light as she was blinded and quickly pulled the curtains shut. She stumbled back to the bed collapsing on it. As she hit the soft pillow she felt something wasn't right. She inspected her covers. She pulled her hand away from them as she spotted a really nasty mess of something. She cringed and turned away as another memory stirred.

"Sorry Maka." Tsubaki said. Maka looked at the chocolate icing that had fallen onto her bed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up later." Maka smiled. Tsubaki blushed slightly.

"So when are we going to play the drinking game?" Blair asked eagerly.

"I think we should start it now." Liz said. "What about you too?" Blair looked at Maka and Tsubaki.

"I don't know..." Maka answered quietly. "I'm not sure."

"Tsubaki, do you want to start?" Liz asked. Tsubaki looked at Maka.

"Maka you okay?" Maka nodded. "Come on then let's find some glasses." Blair cheered and Liz did a silent 'Yes!' Maka got up and went through to the kitchen with Tsubaki. She didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of Blair drinking. She had bad memories of her father coming home drunk after being with another woman. Tsubaki rested her hand on Maka's shoulder. "You worried about this Maka?"

"Yeah it's just..." She sighed. "I've never really drunk drunk before." Maka confessed Tsubaki smiled.

"Don't worry Maka. I will take care of you." Tsubaki's hand slipped down from Maka's shoulder and ran down Maka's waist. Maka felt a strange rush as Tsubaki's hand stroked her side. It wrapped gently round her waist meeting Tsubaki's other hand on the way. Maka felt Tsubaki tighten around her waist, but Tsubaki never hurt her. Maka started getting excited. She didn't know why. She smiled feeling Tsubaki's comforting arms hold her. Tsubaki released Maka.

"Tsubaki..." Maka said quietly as she turned. "Don't leave me."

"I won't I promise you Maka."

Maka remembered the mess now and staggered across the room to find some tissues. She found quite a few near Tsubaki but they seemed to of been used. Cringing she continued her search for some clean ones. As she climbed over a pile of cloths she noticed Blair's costume trunk was open. Looking down at herself she found she was wearing a waistcoat. She found a mirror and inspected her reflection. She was in what she thought, was half of a very dishevelled butler outfit. The waistcoat hung loosely round her figure. Her blouse was only half done up. She quickly realising that the blouse didn't cover her chest, did up the top buttons'. She realised that she didn't have and trousers on. Going red she turned to look for where they had gone. She looked back over the others. They had all been wearing different outfits as well, but the same as Maka they had lost items during the evening. Blair was wearing some sort of rich gown and a crown. Liz seemed to be in some sort of maid outfit. Tsubaki's outfit was similar to Maka's. Her eyes returned to the trunk as she remembered.

"Okay but before we start how about some role play as well?" Blair suggested excitedly. Maka and Tsubaki walked back to the main room.

"That would be an awesome idea!" Liz said, she noticed the two other girls come back into the room. "You two okay with a little role play game?" Liz asked. Tsubaki looked to Maka. Maka looked determined to enjoy herself. She was fed up of Soul telling her what to do.

"Sure let's do it!" Maka said. Blair squealed and shot off and pulled out a trunk. She swung her legs round and sat on top it.

"As it's my idea and my costumes, I want to choose the story!" Blair announced. Maka lost a bit of confidence in this as she knew what Blair was like but she was ready for anything. No one objected to the idea. "Right. Blair wants to do play 'Lord of the Manor' or rather 'Lady of the Manor'. You guys will be my servants."

"What other outfits are there?" Liz asked. Blair hopped off of the trunk and opened it. Liz and Blair started to rummage around the trunk. Blair pulled out a rather posh gown. She held it up against herself.

"I'm wearing this!" She smiled. At that point Liz pulled out a slutty maids outfit. She held it up against herself.

"This brings back memories." Liz said smiling. No one asked what memories, partly as Blair started to undress in front of the rest of the group.

"Blair! What are you doing?" Maka's voice was trembling, she didn't expect Blair to just strip off in front of them.

"What's the matter Maka? We're all girls here?" Blair asked in a slightly teasing way as she continued to change in front of them. Maka was about to ask for support but noticed that Liz was doing the same thing. Maka sighed. Tsubaki came over to her.

"Maka I know how you feel about revealing outfits so..." Tsubaki held up a butler outfit. "... Would you like to wear this?" Maka looked to the outfit and up to Tsubaki. She was glad she had Tsubaki, she didn't know how she would have coped without her.

"Thank you Tsubaki!" Maka threw her arms around her friend. She hugged Tsubaki, she felt no shame about hugging one of her closest friends, why should she? The moment felt just right. Tsubaki held Maka against her, both of them not wanting to let go. If only they could stay like that forever.

"Are you two going to get changed or just stay there hugging all night?" Blair asked suddenly appearing behind them. Maka jumped slightly.

"Blair! You ruined the moment." Liz complained. Maka looked over at Liz, she had already started pouring out the drinks and was on her first glass. Maka and Tsubaki slowly let go of each other.

"Right, once my butlers have gotten changed I decree we play a good game of spin the bottle."

Well that explained the outfits. But what caused the mess. Maka carefully navigated round the room to reach the trunk. She wanted to tidy up the room before the others woke, but she had to remember what happened. She closed the trunk and sat down on top of it. She wasn't moving from here until she remembered exactly what had happened last night.

"Okay...Liz..." Blair hiccupped. "Truth...or dare?" She managed to slur out. Liz looked at Blair, tilted her head in thought.

"I'll have a dare Blair." Liz said confidently.

"Okay, Blair dares you to snog Tsubaki." Blair started to giggle. Liz looked over to Tsubaki. Maka had only had a few drinks but did feel rather ill. But she looked over to Tsubaki as well, mainly to see her reaction.

"It's just a dare Tsubaki, it...don't mean...nothing." Liz struggled to finish her sentence. Tsubaki sighed, she gave Maka a comforting glance. Her eyes told Maka not to worry. Liz leaned across to Tsubaki.

"Remember a snog means toughs!" Blair perked up. Maka had only looked at Blair for a few seconds, when she turned back Liz and Tsubaki had locked lips. Liz forcing her way into Tsubaki's mouth. Tsubaki leaned back leaning on her arms as Liz forced herself on her. Blair pulled out her camera and prepared to take pictures. Maka watched in a mix of interest and silent horror. She nearly jumped to push Liz away from Tsubaki when Tsubaki's arms gave way and Liz was on top of her. Luckily for Maka, Blair stepped in. "You don't need to make out! Blair's saving that for later." Liz rolled off of Tsubaki. Tsubaki propped herself up again, her face had gone crimson. She turned and looked at Maka.

"Okay Blair. I dare you to snog Maka." Liz shouted from the floor. Blair looked at Liz and then to Maka. Her eyes darkened into an evil shade. Maka looked over to Tsubaki in a slight panic. Blair started to move towards Maka. Maka shuffled away from her. Blair continued following her on all fours.

"Come on Maka, it's just a dare." She almost growled at her. Maka looked over to Tsubaki who looked very worried about Blair's actions. Suddenly Blair pounced on Maka pinning her down, Maka began to struggle as Blair forced herself onto her. Blair's hand trailing down Maka's side. Maka shut her eyes trying to push her off as Blair's hand crept under her outfit and brushed against her skin. Maka wanted to scream, she didn't like it at all. Suddenly Blair was pushed off of Maka. She opened her eyes to see Tsubaki pinning Blair down.

"Can't you tell Maka doesn't feel comfortable! Back off Blair!" Tsubaki shouted at Blair. Blair looked slightly shocked, but soon her face twisted into an evil smile.

"Blair thinks Tsubaki wants Maka all to herself." She hissed at her. Maka gasped at Blair's reaction. Blair had never acted like this before, to be fair though Blair had drunk at least half of their supply. But she had never come across this mean. "Blair dares you two to go all the way in a seven minuets in heaven."

"What?" Maka gasped. Liz pulled herself up to sitting and looked over.

"Yeah. Me and Blair could do it better than you two any day!" Liz shouted before slumping back. Blair looked over at Liz.

"Who ever gets the best night wins!" Blair got up and stumbled over to Liz. The two of them stumbled out of Maka's room into the corridor leaving Maka and Tsubaki alone in Maka's room.

"Tsubaki. What are you going to do?" Maka asked quietly. Tsubaki looked at Maka.

"I'm going to take care of you." She replied.

"What about the challenge?"

"They will probably be too drunk to remember this tomorrow."

"Tsubaki... could we do it?" Maka questioned. Tsubaki looked at her.

"Do you... want to do it?" She asked nervously. Maka looked down.

"Yeah. I kinda do." She said quietly. Tsubaki took a moment, then she smiled.

"Okay, but tell me if you want me to stop." Tsubaki moved round so she was sitting behind Maka. Maka took a deep breath as Tsubaki undid the front of Maka's trousers. It felt strange the sudden cool rush. Tsubaki slipped her hand inside Maka's underwear. Maka jumped as she felt Tsubaki's fingers touch her, but at the same time it was okay. Tsubaki's other arm wrapped around Maka's waist hugging her gently.

"Your really wet Maka." She whispered in her ear. "In a way that makes it easier." Maka could feel Tsubaki's fingers slide up and down near her core. She gasped and flinched as Tsubaki continued gently arousing her. When Tsubaki reached Maka's pleasure spot, Maka gave out a lustful sigh. Tsubaki and Maka changed positions, Maka was lying on her front with Tsubaki above her, Tsubaki's fingers started to press harder against Maka. Maka reacted and thrust against them. The two of them giggled. Maka had tensed up and was now sighing in pleasure as she gently thrust against Tsubaki's finger. Tsubaki made Maka slow down with the thrusts, she moved Maka using her own body, slower thrusts as she trailed her finger up and down Maka. This caused even more excitement to go through Maka as her breathing became ragged. Maka let Tsubaki move her body now, She loved the way Tsubaki's body felt, pressed against hers. How strong she seemed to be and how gentle. Tsubaki ran her finger close to Maka's core, Maka took a deep intake of breath. Tsubaki moved it away again.

"Why did you stop?" Maka asked in a dazed voice.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to." Tsubaki whispered, she thrust against her again, her finger nearing Maka's core.

"You know I love you." Maka said. Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"I love you too Maka." Tsubaki replied, her finger moved away from her core.

"Please do it." Maka asked. Tsubaki paused for a moment. "Please."

"Okay, I will." Tsubaki thrust against Maka, her finger ran down to her core, and slipped inside. Maka jerked as she penetrated her. Tsubaki's finger slipped inside her easily. Maka's breathing quickened as she felt Tsubaki inside of her. Her finger stroked her, Maka was feeling pleasure from places she never though existed. She let out a lustful moan as Tsubaki started the thrust her finger in and out of Maka's body. Maka squealed as gasped as Tsubaki went harder and faster, she felt as if something was building inside of her. A massive rush of pleasure was building up. She felt like it was about to burst. Tsubaki pulled her finger out. The pleasure calmed down. Maka didn't want her to stop there.

"Why did you stop?" She asked desperately. Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"I didn't want you to burst before I got to try something else out." Tsubaki whispered. "Maka I'm going to take off your trousers and pants is that okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Maka was breathless. Tsubaki got off of her and Maka rolled onto her back. She saw how damp her pants and trousers were. "I'll have to wash those."

"Don't worry about it." Tsubaki smiled as she threw them to one side. "Are you ready?" Tsubaki asked. Maka looked at her.

"What are you going to do?" Maka asked.

"Just tell me when you want me to stop." Tsubaki smiled as she positioned herself just above Maka's stomach.

"Okay." Maka nodded. Tsubaki unbuttoned Maka's waistcoat and blouse and kissed her stomach, Maka giggled as she did so. Tsubaki started to work down her body. Maka relaxed as the kissed dropped below the belt. She let out a massive sigh and arched her back as Tsubaki's tongue continued the work her finger was previously doing. The wet muscle slid over Maka causing her to pant and moan in pleasure, Maka started to feel that build again. Every touch from Tsubaki felt right and she wanted more. As the feeling build up, she could feel herself tensing up again, Tsubaki felt it too. Tsubaki moved to her core and ran her tongue round there. Maka could feel the pleasure building up inside her. She could feel it filling her body. Suddenly she let out a loud lustful sigh as her whole body tensed, and then relaxed. Tsubaki moved up to lie next to her.

"You enjoy that?" Tsubaki asked. Maka looked at her with a dazed expression.

"Yes. I loved it." She sounded out of breath. Tsubaki smiled sweetly as Maka closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Maka opened her eyes. Everything had returned to her. She remembered Liz and Blair stumbling in and collapsing on the floor in her room. She quickly got off the trunk and collapsed on her bed next to Tsubaki who was just waking up.

"Tsubaki. Do you remember last night?" Tsubaki looked up at her with a sleepy expression.

"Of course I do." She sat up. "It was one of the best night's I've had in years."

"Same." Maka and Tsubaki hugged each other.

"Maka, we better clean up before the other wake up."

"Sure. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Hi Everyone! Thanks to everyone who has read this and faved and all that. It does mean a lot. One thing that I have been asked to do is continue this story. I originally wrote this as a One-Shot in a competition with a friend. I liked the story so I uploaded it. It seems lots of other people like it as well! So looking back over it and reading the reviews... I've decided to do another chapter of the following morning. I may continue it but we'll have to see how it runs. I've started typing it but no idea when it will be finished so watch this space!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lots of people reviews on the first chapter and I definitely didn't expect such a positive response to this story. I'm glad that so many people faved this story and followed it, even though it was originally a one shot. I got people messaging me asking for a second chapter. For a while I didn't want to update it, but after getting a message from sailorlyoko4life saying she was writing a story because she was inspired by mine. I decided that I was going got write a second chapter, reading her work Play with someone else! I got a kickstart to finish the second chapter. Check out her work and I hope you all enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

><p>It was a while of scrambling around the house, picking up all the glasses and empty bottles. Tsubaki took the sheets off of the bed and moved through to find the washing machine, piling them in she looked for some powder. Maka picked up bottles and collected them in a box. It would be a trip to the recycle bins today. Even though it seemed a bit of a walk, it was worth saving the planet. Maka slipped back into her bedroom and climbed carefully over her two sleeping friends. She found her wardrobe and pulled out a new outfit for that day. She pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Quickly grabbing some fresh underwear she exited the room and went to the bathroom. Catching her reflection... maybe she should have a shower first.<p>

"Tsubaki!" She called through.

"Yes?" Tsubaki called back. Her voice felt so soft. She could trust her completely.

"I'm going to have a shower now. Can you just make sure the others don't come in here?"

"Sure I will. I'll just start the washing first." Came her reply.

"Okay." She called back. The bathroom had no lock. It did at one point but it had been broken for years and Soul never saw the need to fix it. They agreed always to knock first and wait for a response. With just the two of them living there, one always knew when the other was in there. Soul used to sneak in some times and join her in the shower... when they were together. Stupid Soul! Maka started to undress from her outfit. Dropping the items on the floor. She was now just in her underwear, moving one hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. She was stopped by a quiet knocking on the door, feeling herself tense up.

"Maka... can I have the outfit from last night?" Tsubaki asked gingerly. Maka relaxed taking a deep breath.

"Yeah sure, you can have it." Maka again moved to unclasp her bra, then she heard the door open. She spun round and tried to pull a towel round her. She found Tsubaki looking curiously at her. The moment held, Maka looked at Tsubaki and Tsubaki looked back. Maka looked slightly panicked, like a rabbit in headlights. Tsubaki smiled and giggled, pointing down to the outfit at Maka's feet. Maka looked down and went bright red. Tsubaki walked in and picked up the discarded outfit. Maka relaxed and went back to preparing for the shower. She tried again to unclasp her bra but for some reason it wouldn't undo. She started to get frustrated with the stupid thing. She suddenly stopped as a pair of gentle hands rested on her back. Maka look over her shoulder to see Tsubaki smiling.

"Let me get that." Tsubaki's hands gently brushed over Maka's skin as she unclasped her bra. "It got caught on a lose bit of thread. That's why you couldn't undo it." She said softly and innocently. Maka felt her face flush. She felt Tsubaki move away from her, looking round she watched Tsubaki pick up the discarded outfit and take it out closing the door behind her. Maka was left alone. She stepped inside the shower turning on the water. It felt lovely and warm. The way it felt sliding down her skin, from her shoulders down her back. She felt at peace again.

Maka came out of the shower wrapped up in a fresh towel. She wandered through the house and was greeted with a moaning Liz.

"How much did I drink?" She moaned holding her head. Tsubaki smiled, now dressed in her normal attire, walked over and gave her a glass of water.

"A silly amount but not as much as Blair." She sighed. Liz took the glass of water and gulped it down.

"Yeah, but Blair can hold her drinks!" Blair announced loudly. Liz groaned again.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She complained.

"Blair can do what she wants. I love these kinda of evenings!" She took a glass off of the tray, using her magic to do so. Plucking it from the air she drunk it down. "Hey Maka did you and Tsubaki make out last night?" She asked eyeing Maka. Maka went red, her grip tightened on her towel. She didn't need to answer, her reaction was all Blair needed. She instead of bursting out into laughter, she padded towards her, looking up at Maka.

"Yes we did okay." Maka said quickly hoping Blair would back off. She stepped back as Blair continued towards her. Liz looked over curiously and Tsubaki watched the scene too. Blair stood up to her full height and... hugged Maka?

"Blair is so proud of you!" She shouted, hugging Maka tightly. Maka flailed in Blair's grip as her face was almost in Blair's chest.

"Why are you proud of her?" Liz asked confused. Tsubaki moved quickly and pulled Maka free from the over joyed kitty.

"Because Blair has been waiting for this for ages!" She cheered. Tsubaki and Maka turned to her awkwardly.

"You've been waiting?" Tsubaki asked, her voice still sounding innocent despite the situation.

"For how long?" Maka's voice was a mixture of confusion and anger. Blair grinned proudly.

"Since you dumped Soul. He was no good for you." She said simply. Everyone looked to her in disbelief. Blair looked around at the others. "What?" She asked.

"How did you know they were gonna get together?" Liz asked fighting her headache to get some sense out of the events she was witnessing.

"It was simple." Blair ginned. "Blair noticed that Soul was a doosh. Black*Star is one as well. They both mistreat their partners and ignore them. Blair has seen that in class." She said turning into her cat form and jumping onto the windowsill. Stretching out in the sunlight. "Maka wanted someone who would talk and listen to her and care about her. Tsubaki wanted someone smart who knew what they were doing with a relaxed personality." Blair yawned. "It's not that hard?" Everyone looked at Blair is stunned silence. Maka and Tsubaki knew she had hit the nail on the head. Summing up the whole thing simply. They looked to each other smiling. Liz looked between them. She sighed.

"Well... I guess you two are gonna be hooking up then." She said, smiling and giving them a thumbs up. "I couldn't be happier. Those guys are jerks." She managed to sort herself out into a respectable state. "I'm gonna head off home. Kid and Patty won't be back for ages so I can sleep in peace."

"Okay. See you later Liz." Maka said, seeing her to the door.

"Thanks for coming!" Blair called to her as she left.

"Thanks for inviting me." Liz smiled as she walked down the steps. Maka and Tsubaki watched as she walked down the road. "Hi Soul." She mumbled as the albino walked past her. Maka saw Soul her eyes widening. She quickly ran back into the house, closing the door before he spotted her.

"What's the matter Maka?" Tsubaki asked as she saw Maka's face go pale.

"Soul. He's back." She said worried. Tsubaki quickly gripped her shoulders.

"Maka it's okay!" She said calmly. "You will be fine."

"But what if he finds out what's happened? He won't take it well. I don't know what he'll do." She started to sob. Tsubaki quickly pulled Maka to her, wrapping her arms around Maka's waist. She crashed their lips together in a long kiss. Maka felt her while body relax as she leant against the door behind her. Tsubaki pressed against Maka gently, nipping at her lips for access. Maka opened her mouth as Tsubaki slipped her tongue inside her mouth. She was as gentle as the night before. Her hands caressing Maka's slender frame through the towel. Maka kissed back, not wanting Tsubaki to go. She moved her hands away from the towel and rested her hands on Tsubaki's breasts. She started to massage them gently. Tsubaki let out a quiet moan moving down to kiss Maka's neck.

"Hello Maka?" Soul said knocking on the door. "You up?" Maka didn't even stop what she was doing. She continued to grope Tsubaki and gasp as Tsubaki trailed kisses down her neck. "Maka?" Soul asked again. There was still no reply. He sighed and lifted up the pot plant outside. Picking up the spare key. "Maka I'm gonna use the spare key."

"No you're not." Maka panted as she moved one hand away from Tsubaki, earning an unhappy sigh. She quickly found the door lock, she turned it so it make a satisfying clunk.

"Maka..." Soul said slowly. "Did you just lock me out?"

"Yes Soul I did." Maka said firmly. "I have a guest over."

"So? Let me in!" Soul shouted, annoyed of being locked out of his own apartment.

"No Soul." Maka said. "I'm...Ohhhh." Maka's sentence turned into a moan of pleasure that Soul heard loud and clear. He banged his fist against the door.

"Who's in there!" He shouted. "You better tell me or I'll..."

"You'll what Soul? Keep ignoring me like you always do?" Maka shouted back. Tsubaki look to her wondering if she wanted her to continue.

"I don't ignore you." Soul shouted back, hammering on the other side of the door.

"Yes you do Soul! That's why I broke up with you!" She shouted, hugging Tsubaki. Soul was silent this time. He took a deep breath.

"Maka." He said softly. "I'll try again. Please give me another chance." Maka paused for a moment. Should she? He sounded sincere, he was her partner, he'll... no. Not this time. She had heard it all before, the same words, the same voice. She was not giving him another chance. Not now not ever again.

"Soul. We've tried. Well I've tried to live and...love you." She stood her ground. "I've moved on from you Soul. I don't need you anymore."

"What? How could you?" Soul shouted, jealousy in his voice. "It's Kid isn't it?"

"No Soul, it's not Kid." She chuckled. Pulling Tsubaki back to her bedroom, so they could continue in peace. Soul ranted at the door pounding it with his fists. Demanding to be let in and wanted to know who she was with. But as Maka closed the door behind her, he could hardly be heard.

"Let's make him really jealous." She smirked. Tsubaki nodded as Maka walked towards her. Tsubaki sat down on Maka's bed as Maka straddled her. Tsubaki slowly unwrapped the fluffy white towels from around Maka's petite body. Revealing inch by inch her clean smooth skin. Tsubaki's eyes roamed Maka's body, taking in every detail of it. Every graceful curve. Maka's blond hair hung over her shoulders, her small chest was visible in all it's glory. Tsubaki moved one hand up Maka's smooth leg causing her to shudder, while the other moved up her stomach and to her chest. Tsubaki ran her hand over Maka's exposed breast, feeling her nipple harden at her touch. She gently pinched it causing Maka to moan. Maks's green eyes were starting to go hazy. She mirrored Tsubaki's action, returning her hands to her chest and massaging her. Tsubaki moaned softly, slipping the hand that was around Maka's leg, up her waist and her back. She gently pulled Maka towards her. Maka tugged at Tsubaki's clothes, wanting them off. Tsubaki smiled and picked Maka up, Maka held onto Tsubaki with her arms wrapped around her neck and her legs around her waist. She didn't let go until Tsubaki lay her down on the bed below her. Her blond hair splayed out on the white covers. Tsubaki took a few steps away, undoing the tie in her hair. He long ebony hair cascaded down her back as it was released from it's tie. She started to slip out of her clothes. The straps falling from her shoulders as she wriggled out of her outfit. Once she had kicked off her kit, she took off her shoes. Also kicking them to the side. She slowly turned back to Maka. Her curvy body was on display only for her. A blue bra held her breasts, causing her chest to become even more tempting. She also had a small pair of blue pants on. Maka couldn't help but want to tear those articles of clothing away from Tsubaki. So she could savour what was beneath. Tsubaki walked back to the bed, climbing above Maka. Her blue eyes meeting Maka's green ones. She gently captured Maka's lips. Maka trailed her hands down Tsubaki's back, finding the clasp on her bra. She gently unhooked it and took it off. Tsubaki moved her arms it turn so Maka could thow the thing away. She looked at Tsubaki's breasts. How beautiful they were. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused by her. Maka wanted to switch positions. She tugged Tsubaki to one side, as she rolled over, Maka climbed on top. She looked down at the taller girl. Her eyes moving from her face back to her chest. She leant forwards and started to kiss her breasts. Quickly focusing on Tsubaki's erect nipple, she gently took it between her teeth and bit down softly while her other hand massaged her other breast. Tsubaki gasped and moaned as she felt Maka's wet tongue slide over her skin. She moaned louder as she felt Maka's bite down softly. Her hormones going into overdrive. She ran her hands up Maka's back, brushing the tips of her fingers up her spine. Maka shivered in delight as she moved to Tsubaki's other breast. Tsubaki could feel herself getting very wet and didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"Maka?" She moaned. Maka moved back up, straddling her.

"Yeah?" She asked panting slightly. Tsubaki quickly kissed Maka, capturing her lips again. The kiss became passionate as their tongues intertwined, both savouring the other as the held each other closer. They pulled away for air, breathing heavily they looked at each other.

"I don't...know how...much more...I can...take." Tsubaki panted. Maka smiled to her, brushing a hand down her face.

"Me neither." She whispered. "But I want... you to feel... really good. Like you... made me feel... last night." Tsubaki blushed as Maka trailed one hand down her stomach, shuffling back a bit. She leant forwards to kiss Tsubaki's stomach. Tsubaki gasped and let out a moan as Maka ran her finger over her underwear. Tsubaki knew what was coming. Maka shifted further down and tugged at Tsubaki's underwear. Tsubaki lifted herself up so Maka could slide down the blue pants. After discarding the item Maka went back, slowly moving her head down to lick against Tsubaki's wet clit. Tsubaki's back arched as a loud moan spilled out. She gasped as Maka continued working, she couldn't stay still, her hands moving down running though Maka's blond hair. Maka took the touch as encouragement, slipping her tongue down to Tsubaki's core, moving around teasing her. Tsubaki whimpered as she felt so close. Maka smiled and slowly slipped her tongue inside Tsubaki causing a lustful moan to erupt from her. But no sooner was she there then she was gone. Tsubaki looked down disappointed to Maka, but her eyes widened as Maka slipped a finger inside her, easing it it. Tsubaki bit her lip as she could feel herself tighten around Maka's finger. Maka sighed as she picked up the pace slowly but surely. Adding a second digit Tsubaki shuddered as her pleasure started to build quicker. Maka continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Tsubaki, enjoying every gasp and moan that escaped her partner.

"M-M-Maka." Tsubaki gasped as Maka hit her sweet spot. "Oh Maka..." She moaned as it was hit again and again. Maka quickened her pace, thrusting her fingers deeper into Tsubaki. Tsubaki moaned louder feeling herself reaching her climax. "Maka!" She screamed in pleasure as she hit her climax, her entire body tensing up, clenching around Maka's fingers. Fore a few moments of pure bliss, she ended up spilling over the covers. Maka hearing Tsubaki moan her name in such a way felt herself tense and relax. She slowly slipped her fingers out of Tsubaki. Tsubaki's chest rose and fell quickly as she recovered. Maka lay down next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you Tsubaki." She whispered. Kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you too Maka." She smiled kissing her cheek in return. The pair just lay there, happy and content with each others company.

"Who the hell could she be with?" Soul asked himself, sulking on the doorstep. He still hadn't managed to get in the house or work out who Maka was with. He rested his head in his hands.

"Why you sulking Soul?" A voice asked. Soul looked up to see Blair sitting in her cat form in front of him. Soul sighed.

"Maka is having it off with some other guy and won't tell me who it is." He said sadly. Blair burst out into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" Soul asked irritated. Blair tried to control herself.

"Blair knows who it is." She said teasingly.

"Tell me!" Soul shouted, desperation strong in his voice. Blair grinned to him.

"Maka is with Tsubaki now. They make such a cute couple." She said grinning. Soul looked at her for a moment. Trying to understand what she had just said. He could of sworn she was lying... he hoped she was lying. Otherwise his pride was gonna need some help.


End file.
